


One Day, But Never Today

by CynicalLion



Series: Sadomasochist Power Switch Frank Fontaine [3]
Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bad End Jack, Blood, Breathplay, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Murder, Implied/Referenced Violence, M/M, Masochism, Non-Explicit Child Murder, Scratching, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28869552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalLion/pseuds/CynicalLion
Summary: After being lied to and manipulated his entire life, Jack swears revenge. One day he'll make good on that swear. One day, just not today.
Relationships: Frank Fontaine/Jack
Series: Sadomasochist Power Switch Frank Fontaine [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117190
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	One Day, But Never Today

**Author's Note:**

> This could probably be rated M, but I don't risk like that, so E it is!

_Once upon a time, deep under the Atlantic Ocean, a modern Atlantis was built. It was called Rapture and it was populated exclusively by the variously disillusioned. Those disillusioned by society, by humanity, by laws and those who enforce them, and one man disillusioned with himself. This man, Frank Fontaine, would be the downfall of the city that could have been so much. With an iron grip on a wonder-drug called Adam, Fontaine waged war with the creator of that great city, Andrew Ryan._

_The war raged for many years, tearing Rapture and her people apart and just when it was thought to be over, just when what was left of Rapture thought it was time to start healing, Frank Fontaine's final ace arrived via plane crash. This ace was born of Ryan and raised on Adam and his name was Jack. With strength and abilities that no normal human could possess, he tore a bloody path through Rapture, obeying the voice of Fontaine, swathed in the golden lilt of an Irish everyman he called Atlas._

_That path eventually ended with the great founder of Rapture dead by his own son's hand. His son, who was now twisted by violence and Adam, twisted carefully by Fontaine's hand into a monster only he could hope to control, and who then suffered the bitter sting of betrayal upon discovering that his world was a carefully crafted lie. Fontaine, perhaps fearing his creation's wrath, attempted to dispose of the monster, only for him to escape and survive with the unlikeliest of new allies._

_In his bloody path, Jack had left the broken body of more than one little girl, the same sort of little girl who was now desperately trying to help him escape. The girls were a vessel for the living packages of Adam that Jack consumed to gain his power, so he'd torn open those vessels mercilessly many times since arriving to gain Adam and the power it brought him. As he perhaps should have expected, he was being led in by another lie. Metal gave and the world went black and when Jack awoke, he found himself being manipulated once more._

_Anger is a funny thing, sometimes. It can flare so brightly and die down so quickly. The thought of being manipulated, controlled, once again, brought anger so bright to Jack's mind, but a smell, a familiar, wicked smell, doused that anger faster than it could even be harnessed. There was Adam in that damp room. He could smell it on the children who looked like the vessels but not. He could smell it and he **craved**._

_The slaughter was brutal and total. Not a single soul, aside from Jack's own tainted one, left that damp room, from the woman who'd perhaps been trying to save him, to the children who perhaps could've been saved. And when Jack left, he was greeted by a gratingly familiar voice and the sound of laughter. Laughter that shook him far deeper than the screams from mere moments ago. Laughter that he **desperately** needed to snuff out._

"Oh my god, _Frank_ , shut the fuck up." Jack growled, glaring down at the man under him with his glowing golden eyes and putting quite the spiteful emphasis on his name.

It had been a few years since the plane crash, since the betrayal, since Jack had sworn revenge on the man who'd orchestrated it all, and alot had changed since then. Jack, loathe as he was to admit it, had become quite hooked on the rush that using Adam gave him and Fontaine, loathe as Jack was to admit that as well, had become his personal dispensary for the low price of his total obedience. Jack was ashamed of how quickly he'd agreed to those terms, but shame was funny like anger, fickle and fading, and right now, it had no place in him. All of his internal space was currently being taken up something considerably more pleasant, loathe once again as Jack was to admit **that**.

"Why don't you make me, Jacky?" Fontaine asked smugly, having been rambling on about whatever he so pleased since Jack had started riding him with this very outcome in mind. Jack hated his voice, after all, and he could really only take so much of it in one go before he started to get pissy. Poor thing never really saw when he was being manipulated until after the fact and, sure enough, there was a flash of defiant anger in his eyes where, after so long of this song and dance, there really should have been recognition.

"Gladly." Jack snarled back, his face inches from Fontaine's before he reached out and wrapped his strong hand's around the older man's throat. Fontaine didn't object, he never did, and in the heat of the moment, with Fontaine's cock buried deep inside him and the rush of his latest hit of Adam still burning through his veins, Jack couldn't find the will to realize that this, just like every time before, was exactly what Fontaine wanted from him. In the heat of the moment, Jack only felt the power of holding Fontaine's life in his hands.

It didn't occur to Jack, as he continued to move himself up and down on Fontaine's cock, that the power he felt was fake. He knew subconsciously that he couldn't kill Fontaine. He knew that, because to do that would be to lose his supply of Adam. Still, Jack lived for his next rush now, and this, holding in his hands the throat of the man who fancied himself his god, was a rush only second to the sweet golden liquid he craved deep down in his very bones.

Moaning quietly as Fontaine swallowed under his hands and he felt the bob of his Adam's apple, Jack bounced faster, the silky drag of Fontaine inside him second to feeling how the older man could only take in the most shallow of breaths thanks to his grip. He tightened his grip further and groaned when Fontaine's throat convulsed in a sound that he couldn't make. "You're so much more tolerable like this." Jack sighed, leaning in closer and biting back a moan as that changed his angle and Fontaine's cock began to push up against his prostate. "Quiet."

Grinning despite his increasing light-headedness due to lack of air, Fontaine leaned in as much as he could with Jack's hands firmly around his throat and caught the younger man's lips in a biting kiss. Jack growled at the first taste of his own blood and dug his nails into Fontaine's throat, but that only made Fontaine eager to draw more. By the time his survival instincts took over and he began to fight Jack's bruising, bloody grip, he was right on the verge of both cumming and passing out, his hips bucking up hard into the man above him and punching out hot little grunts that Jack couldn't stifle with a mouth full of Fontaine's tongue.

When Fontaine's biting and bucking got less enthusiastic, Jack pulled away from the kiss and released his throat with considerable effort. His hands immediately went to Fontaine's shoulders instead as the older man pulled in his first breath of air and his nails dug in hard enough to draw more blood as he let it out in a moan. Then came the hot flood of cum and Jack couldn't help but moan as well, his nails dragging down all the way to Fontaine's pecs as he came as well, finally stilling on the man's lap and his head falling back as he panted softly.

As both men sat there, panting in varying degrees of raggedness, Jack had a moment of clarity and sighed angrily. "I always forget that you _like_ being choked." He grumbled, frowning and pulling his head forward to glare at Fontaine when he laughed despite his sore throat.

"Like it when ya get all scratchy too." Fontaine replied, his voice even rougher than usual. He gave a lazy sigh as he stretched his arms above his head and then brought them down to curl around Jack's hips. "Ya gonna get off me or were ya hopin' for a repeat performance?" He asked, grinning when Jack's eyes narrowed more. "Cuz I'm gonna need a minute first if that's what we're doin'."

"I liked you better when you couldn't talk." Jack grumbled, getting off of Fontaine's lap and moving over to the pile on the floor their clothes had ended up in.

"Yeah, well-- 'ey!" Fontaine started, getting interrupted by his discarded shirt hitting him in the face. He pulled it away with the full intention of calling Jack a shit, but the younger man already had his clothes collected and was leaving the room. Fontaine decided to let him go, give the little shit a break for now since he'd gotten what he wanted from him. Jack was always more agreeable when he'd gone some time without hearing his voice, after all, and as much fun as it was to antagonize the little freak, things ran smoother when he was agreeable.

For his part, Jack had every intention of getting cleaned up and going out to break any and every face he came across. One day the face on the receiving end of his wrench would be Fontaine's. He always told himself that, especially after sex, with Fontaine's stink still clinging to his skin and making him feel prickly. One day. One day soon, hopefully. One day, but never today.

**Author's Note:**

> I was literally just like "Bad-End Jack choking Fontaine while he rides him" and then I did. Masochist power switch Frank Fontaine gives me life and I will never give him up.


End file.
